Ways to Not Annoy a Fangirl
by Random Dawn 14
Summary: Valentine's Day one-shot that takes place right after Ways to Annoy a Fangirl because a lot of people asked for it. ;)


**Well, after the last chapter of Ways to Annoy a Fangirl, some people wanted a one-shot with Dimentio telling Star he likes her.**

**So on this Valentine's Day one year after uploading that last chapter; I give you the one-shot most of you wanted so badly! :D**

**Even though I finished WTAAF over a year ago, this takes place only a few minutes later. lol**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Dawn! Playing Super Paper Mario?"<p>

The brown-haired girl paused her game and smiled at her friend.

"Yeah. I've been working on the Pit of 100 Trials."

Star sat down on a couch. "Flipside or Flopside?"

"Flopside."

"Ugh. That one's hard. What floor are you on now?"

"Uh..." Dawn un-paused the game. "Floor ten..."

"So...you just started not too long ago?"

"Actually, I've playing for a couple of hours now. I was at floor sixty-five before but I got distracted and died so now I'm doing it all over again!"

Even though Dawn was trying to act like it wasn't a big deal, Star caught the hint of annoyance in her voice.

"That sucks! It takes me forever for to get anywhere _near _that floor. What distracted you?"

"Mr. L. He dropped by the castle earlier unannounced and startled me so I looked away from the screen and that's how I lost."

Star frowned. "What, did he run out of creative ways to annoy you?"

Dawn shook her head. "No, that wasn't way he came. He wanted to call a truce between us fangirls and him and Dimentio. Haven't you noticed it's a long time since _Ways to Annoy a Fangirl _has been updated?"

"That means nothing, a lot of stories don't get updated for a while but they're still on-going."

The two girls heard the Fourth Wall break in two places and Princess Peach hurried into the room looking upset.

"Alright, who broke the Fourth Wall _this _time?"

Dawn looked at Star. Star looked at Dawn.

Then they both looked at Peach and Dawn said, "My fangirl senses tell me Midbus might have something to do with it."

"...figures," the princess muttered before leaving.

"Why do people keep lying about who broke the Fourth Wall?" Star wondered out loud.

"Unless it was for a funny reason, would you _really _want to admit to doing it? Besides, lately Peach has been spraying people in the face with water for breaking the Wall."

"Yeah, good point...wait; why is she spraying people in the face for that?"

"I have no idea..."

Star noticed something. "Dawn...your game..."

Dawn turned to the TV and did an anime style eye twitch when she saw she had left the game

un-paused and died. Again.

"Son of a–" Just then Star's cell phone rang. "–biscuit!"

Laughed at Dawn's self-censored yell, Star grabbed her phone and saw she had a new text message.

Reading it, her laughter faded and she was left with confusion.

"What is it?" Dawn asked, quickly getting over her frustration.

"I just got a text message...from Dimentio. He wants to meet me in Toad Town park. Like...right now."

"I wonder why. Maybe he wants to apologize for annoying you so much in the past few months?"

"I don't know, but I guess I should go."

"Okay. I'm going for a walk in Dark Land Forest."

"You're not going to try again on the Pit of 100 Trials?" Star asked.

"No way. I need a break after losing _twice_ from being distracted. Be sure to tell me all about what happens later, okay?"

"Sure."

The two girls left the castle, one heading for Dark Land Forest, and the other going straight to Toad Town Park.

Upon arriving at the park, Star noticed right away there were no Toad children playing. It was probably too cold to be playing in the park anyway. But that left her alone.

Alone expect for...Dimentio.

The girl found the jester sitting on a swing waiting for her. When she walked up to him he smiled in a friendly way.

"Ah, Star." He stood up. "You did decide to come."

Star shrugged. "I had nothing else to do, so I thought, why not?"

"I see... There's a trail that goes around the park; why don't we walk?"

The pink-haired girl looked at him questioningly, but agreed to walk with him.

"I don't suppose you already know about the truce that says me and Mr. L won't annoy you or Dawn anymore?"

"Yeah, I just found out. I'm glad it's over, but..."

Dimentio glanced at Star. "What is it?"

"I guess...it was kind of fun sometimes." She realized what she was saying and frowned. "What's wrong with me? You and Mr. L were both pains in the neck with how much you two annoyed me and Dawn! I shouldn't be sad that you're going to stop it!"

"Star, please understand; we meant to be annoying in a playful way. It was only fun and games for us."

The girl stopped and glared at Dimentio.

"So you thought it was fun to scare the crap out of us that night we had a sleepover and read creepypastas? And scaring Dawn so bad she couldn't sleep for two days was just a game to you?!"

The boy winced.

"I'll admit, we went over the line a couple of times. On behalf of both us, I deeply apologize."

"You don't understand," Star said softly, "I'm not upset over anything you guys did to me alone. I'm upset because everything you did to _Dawn_. She's my best friend, and I do everything I can to look after her. She needs someone like me in her life to let her know everything will be okay when she gets scared. But I couldn't comfort her when you made those illusions because I was just terrified was she was! And I couldn't be there for her when you scared her with those bees because I didn't even know what had happened until she had gotten over it!"

Star let her voice drop to a whisper as she looked Dimentio in the eye and said, "_That's _why I'm upset. So don't apologize to me; apologize to Dawn."

"Star, I...I had no idea."

"I didn't expect you to." She continued walking. "Why did you want to see me?"

The boy hurried to her side and took her hands in his own, causing her to stop again and look at him.

"I wanted to tell you something."

"Dimentio...what are you–"

"I love you, Star." With that, the jester leaned forward and kissed Star gently on the lips.

She was too startled to do anything at first, but after a few moments she pushed him away and asked, "How long have you been waiting to tell me this?!"

"Since...a few weeks ago?" Dimentio said nervously.

"Why didn't you say anything sooner, you idiot?!"

"I was afraid..."

"Boys are so freaking stupid!" Star yelled as tears formed in her eyes. Then she hugged Dimentio tightly and whispered to him, "I love you, too, Dimentio."

They stood there hugging each other in the cold as the sun set and snow began to fall.

The two lovers didn't even notice how cold they were. They felt warm in each other's arms.

"So this is what it's like," Star mused, "when a fangirl and fandom are in love. This kind of love is special. I...finally understand why Dawn is so happy when she and Midbus are together."

"As do I. I used to think fandoms and fangirls being in love was odd, but I get it now." Dimentio held Star's hands and looked at her. "Star, standing here with you, I feel like I would do anything to stay with you and keep you safe and happy. And...I have no doubt Midbus feels the same way about Dawn."

The jester didn't know it, but he was right.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! :D<br>**

**Midbus: Hey, Dawn? The weirdest thing just happened...**

**What?**

**Midbus: Peach walked up to me and sprayed me in the face with water for no reason...**

**Oh, uh...that's strange...**

**Midbus: Yeah...**

**...**

**Midbus: ...**

**...well then, good bye... ;)**

**~Dawn**


End file.
